ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The World of Goku
Goku Jr. and Vegeta must defeat a new enemy. Can Goku defeat him? *This is one year after Goku Jr. went on his quest to find the Dragon Ball's *There are new Z-Fighters, the call themselves The Ultra Z-Fighters. *Puck is now in the group. *Vegeta Jr. has a sister. *Goku Jr. is called Goku and Goku Jr. in this story. Fridge! The New Enemy! My name's Goku Jr. my grandmother, Pan has been helping me train ever since I was little, and when I was 12 I went on a quest to find the dragonballs. And since then, I have been fighting and now the world needs me. The world has been taken over by members of Frieza's race, and there king, Fridge, and if I don't defeat his army, my world will be taken over for good. My grandma is helping me train, and I need to fight. "Puck, I know you're no Saiyan, but you can become a powerful human." Goku Jr said, tieing his head band around his forehead "You're kidding right? This boy can't be powerful, no offense but I think you'll be better off working at Capsule Corp. with my mother." Vegeta Jr said, grabing his sword. "He could maybe weld this sword. This is Tapion's sword, be carful, it was also my Great Great Grandfathers." Puck grabed the sword and swung, cutting a box like a slice of butter. Puck jumped outside and hit a tree, making it fall. "Puck!" Goku Jr shouted "See you can help us! You just need to learn to channel energy and fly!" Puck came over to Goku Jr "How do you fly." After sevreal hours of Training, Puck began to fly, and was now a fighter. Puck left and went home, Vegeta and Goku looked eachother in the eyes "Training Vegeta?" Goku asked "Of course" both turned Super Saiyan and began to train. There clothes were ripped, and they all heard Puck screaming, Both of there auras grew and they flew to find him, finnally they landed, there feet hit the floor and they saw Fridge. He was standing and holding Puck by the shirt. "Stop it! Kamehameha!" Goku Jr. said, The beam hit Fridge and he droped Puck. Puck grabed his sword and cut half of Fridge's tail. Fridge jumped and started throwing orbs of energy. "Your great great grandfather killed Frieza, but you can't kill me Goku..." Fridge shouted, flying up to his palace. "We need to find Master Roshi!" Goku Jr. exclaimed. Vegeta Jr. flew up and screamed "You're kidding he can't be alive, he might be a 600 years old! Hes and old fart!" Goku Jr. flew up and grabed Vegeta, flipping him to the ground "Think of it like this, he taught me that move." Goku screamed, flying down, only to get and uppercut by Vegeta. When they both had each other by the shirts. "Stop!" Puck screamed, slashing his sword between the two. "What the heck! That sword could kill somebody in one poke! You decide to put it in the middle of us!" Vegeta screamed "Hey, I'm sorry! I didn't want you to kill eachother." Puck said, putting the sword down. Vegeta walked over and grabed Puck's head and threw him into the ground. "Vegeta! What the heck!" Goku screamed turning SSJ, punching Vegeta over and over again. Goku grabed Vegeta by the neck and threw him into the ground. Puck looked up and looked at his hair. "Why is my hair... Red? Am I an Super Human?" Puck asked himself, he came up to Vegeta and Goku fighting, and by Vegeta's suprise he punched Vegeta making him fall into a tree. "You're getting a beating Puck." Vegeta shouted. "You should run Puck." Goku said, going down and blocking Vegeta from going. "No way you're getting to Puck, and killing him." Goku said, grabing Vegeta's arm "How could a puny earthling beat me, I can't let it happen..." Vegeta said, turning Super Saiyan "Goku." His feets slowly came up an then a rush made Vegeta's hair push back. "You're dead Puck! DEAD! BIG BANG-" Puck heard the sound of the screaming and said "I hope this works... Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!" Puck shouted shooting the blue beam at Vegeta who came back with a blazing Big Bang Attack. "You can't beat this!" Vegeta shouted powering up. "Vegeta... If you kill one of our own Z-Fighters, then you're... Mean, we have a better task in hand, and that's Fridge..." Goku quevierly said. Vegeta and Puck looked at Goku. In one of these moments Pan would see Krillin in Puck, Vegeta in Vegeta, and Goku in Goku. She would picture Vegeta and Goku's rivalship. Krillin and Goku's friendship. Vegeta and Puck remebered and both came out of there forms. "Goku, you know damn well that I get cocky when someone beats me." Vegeta said, pointing to Puck. "Vegeta! What did you just say!" Bulmie, his sister said. Vegeta came down and kicked his sister, which started a big fight between the two. Puck got his sword and threw it at a tree, cutting it right through the middle. "Oh my gosh Puck! You are great with a sword." Goku Jr. said. "Thank you, Goku. Well, I'm happy we became friends." Puck said, flying down. Goku followed "Why is that." Goku asked. They walked threw the forest and Puck grabed his sword. "I didn't have to be a bully, I relized that, but you have a new bully in your life... Vegeta." Puck said. "Don't worry about him, he isn't anybody, I can beat him to a pulp, but I wont." Goku said, flying. PART ONE "But, can we defeat Fridge. I don't think we can." Puck exclaimed, putting his head down. Goku walked over to Puck "Don't say that, if we have faith we can win, please Puck, don't say that." Goku said, sitting next to him. "You don't understand, FRIDGE KILLED MY MOTHER! THEREFOR I WILL KILL HIM!" Puck shouted. "No you're not, if you can't blow up this whole ecosystem, you can't win. We need you, but I know you cant do it alone." Goku said. Puck got up and his hair turned Red. "You're a Super Human, but that's not enough for you to win." Goku said, turning Super Saiyan. "I don't even know if I can win in this form." "Of course you can, a Saiyan is 20x stronger than a Human. I'm supised I'm still alive." Puck said, as he started to cry. "Don't cry, you will get everybody, as soon as we kill Fridge. We will find the Dragon Ball's and restore this planet." Goku Jr exclaimed, looking up in the air. "I hope that's what Goku would do." Goku Jr flipped and flew in the air, with his aura blasting around him. "Goku! Were are you going! Puck said, gunning his feet up into the air. "I'm gonna go train!" Goku shouted, making his hands into a cup and putting it over his mouth. "Come with me!" Puck and Goku were next to eachother, the aura's blasting around them. Puck slashed his sword as Goku who grabed it and pushed back. "Super... SLASH!" Puck yelled, slashing his sword on Goku's chest. Goku didn't turn Super, but he let Puck. "Kamehameha!" They both said as there attacks collided, blowing up 30 trees near them. They both rushed at eachother and began to punch and kick each other. "Heh heh! This is fun!" Goku screamed, as he kept punching Puck. Puck looked suprised. Goku took one last punch at Puck, and Puck's hand came up and caught it. "Getting better and better Puck!" Goku exclaimed. Goku and Puck flew home to Pan, Puck had now lived with Goku due to Puck's mother dieing. "Grandma Pan? Can we have ramen tonight?" Goku Jr. asked looking out the window. "Probally not, Lord Fridge is giving us less food." Pan exclaimed. "Don't... Call Him... Lord." Goku Jr. said as his hair turned a light shade of yellow and went away. "I will defeat him, I will bring peace to the earth, just like Grampa Goku would." Pan walked over to Goku Jr. and patted his head. "You remind me of your father. He was just like you as a kid." Pan said PART TWO To be countinued... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by TheDragonGolen Category:Saiyans